


A Different Type Of Payment

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [106]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Landlord AU, Landlord Peter Hale, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Sex for rent, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Landlord Hale (whichever strikes your fancy) has an idea on how stiles can pay his rent (it involves a graphic blow job and maybe some object insertion?)
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 362





	A Different Type Of Payment

“Ah Mr. Stilinski, so its that time of the month again is it? Do you have money for your rent this time?” Peter quirked his lips up into a smirk as he leaned against the door frame of his apartment in a white tank top and a pair of tight black jeans. 

“Ah, no Mr. Hale.” Stiles rubbed his palms on his thighs as he kept his eyes downturned. 

“I thought not, it looks like you will have to pay me in your usual way then.” Peter stepped aside to allow Stiles to enter the apartment. Stiles blushed as he stepped into his landlord’s apartment, his cock already stiffing in his pants. Peter locked the door behind Stiles and followed the young man into the living room where Stiles was fiddling with his shirt. 

“I’m going to fuck your pretty mouth for my pleasure and then you’re going to be a good coaster for my beer while I watch the game. Is that understood Mr. Stilinski?” Peter gripped Stiles’ chin, shoving his thumb into the younger man’s mouth. Stiles’ eyelashes fluttered as he sucked at the older man’s thumb and nodded, Peter’s smile turned sharp and he forced Stiles down onto his knees. 

Stiles opened his mouth and looked up at his landlord, heart beating fast in his chest as Peter unzipped his tight jeans and stroked his fat cock. Stiles’ mouth watered at the sight before he choked when Peter grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him forward so his large cock was filling Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles grabbed the backs of Peter’s thighs and clung to the denim of his jeans as he breathed through his nose as Peter sighed happily as he let his cock sit heavy inside of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ eyes watered and drool started to drip down the sides of his chin as he fought past his gag reflex. 

Stiles gasped wetly when Peter pulled his cock out of his mouth before swiftly slamming it back in. Stiles choked and gagged over and over, tears dripping down his cheeks as the older man fucked his face roughly. Stiles was hard as a rock in his pants and his underwear was damp with pre-cum as he took each rough thrust of Peter’s hips. Stiles moaned and swallowed around his landlord’s cock, embarrassed by how much he loved the feeling and sound of Peter’s low hanging balls slap against his chin with each thrust. 

“You have the best mouth pussy I’ve ever fuck Stilinski and that is saying a lot,” Peter grunted as he grabbed Stiles’ head with both hands, yanking the brunet against his groin so he could buried his cock into Stiles’ throat. Stiles drooled and gave muffled sobs at the rough treatment, his hips jerking up each time as his body responded to the roughness and humiliating words. 

“Remember Stilinski, don’t spill a single drop or I’ll whip your ass,” Peter grunted and Stiles tightened his hold on Peter’s thigh on reflex, he had done that once and he couldn’t sit properly for a week after his punishment. 

Stiles relaxed his jaw and breathed in through his nose as a flood of achingly hot cum was forced down his throat. Stiles swallowed rapidly, pursing his lips around Peter’s jerking cock to make sure he didn’t spill a drop of the older man’s cum. Peter stroked his hair almost tenderly as he watched Stiles swallow his cum with dark eyes before he pulled out and wiped the remaining cum off using Stiles’ face and hair as a cloth. Stiles’ cheeks and ears burned, but that just made Peter chuckle. 

“Come on Stilinski, it’s time for the other half of your rent payment,” Peter grabbed Stiles’ hair and using his hold on the younger man’s hair forced Stiles to crawl over to the armchair a few feet away. Peter used his foot to press Stiles down until his face and chest were resting against the floor and his ass high in the air. Peter yanked Stiles’ pants and underwear down, ignoring the brunet’s obvious erection and instead grabbed some lube. 

Stiles gasped and squeezed his eyes closed as Peter used his now lube wet fingers to work his hole open with precision. Stiles moaned and twitched as suddenly something cold, round and wide pressed at his rim. Stiles twisted his head around and whined lowly in the back of his throat, he was being used as a coaster for his landlord’s beer. Stiles watched breathlessly as the brown bottle inch by inch disappeared into his ass, Stiles felt the stretch and his cock dripped in response to the new pressure. 

Stiles swallowed down a moan when the pressure stopped and he saw that the beer bottle was halfway into him and Peter was settling into his armchair. The sound of a football game soon filled the room and Stiles tore his eyes away from the bottle stuck in his ass and closed his eyes. He was just Mr. Hale’s coaster for the game and he knew better than to make enough noise that Peter would notice and punish him for it. 

So no matter how many times Peter pulled his beer from his ass or pushed it back into place, Stiles stayed quiet and accepted his role for the day. He had no other way to pay his rent, it was kind of Mr. Hale to accept his payment this way after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
